


Explorer

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Family, Fluff, Korrasami Month 2017, Prompt 1: Explorers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Lian explores something.





	Explorer

**Author's Note:**

> This rounds out my Korrasami Month 2017! Thanks everyone for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! :) You all make smile~  
> Enjoy the last one! Which was supposed to be the first one! Whoops!

“Lian!”

“Hi Mommy!”

“Whatcha doin’?”

Lian is sitting on the ground, thinking. Watching.

“It seems you’re doing a lot of thinking.”

Lian nods. “I am.” When she doesn’t respond, Korra looks around. What was she...

“Are you...are you trying to make that rock move?”

Lian frowns. She nods.

Korra thinks for a second. Then: “Okay, get up. I have something we can do.”

 

* * *

 

Asami walks outside into the small garden, and frowns. 

Korra and Lian were…

Oh. That’s, that’s actually pretty cute.

They were going through some bending motions, with Korra leading, and Lian following. Asami smiles, as she leans against the door. She watches.

 

Korra is going through some waterbending motions:

“Water is the element of flow,” Korra’s saying, as she leads Lian through a set of back-and-forth movements. “Push, and pull. It’s always changing, so our movements need to be the same too.”

Lian nods, scrunching her eyes, as she moves her arms.

Korra lays a hand on her arm. “But you need to relax too.” She smiles. “Water is all about peace. Accepting it the way it is.”

Lian nods, again, and instantly, her motions become more fluid.

Asami smiles.

 

They try earth:

“Steady, firm. Earth is all about not moving, staying constant,” Korra explains, as she’s standing with two feet apart. Lian sees, and does the same. “It’s about building support and defense. Protecting.” Korra brings in both hands at her waist, and takes a deep breath. 

Lian mirrors, and both of their arms push up at the same time.

Lian loses her balance, but that’s okay.

 

Next is air:

Lian’s already flying through this one before Korra can start, because she’s played with Ikki and Rohan before. She practically jumps into it, and Korra’s impressed with how smoothly she moves.

Dancing classes might befit her, Asami muses. 

 

Fire:

“Most people think of fire as something big, something destructive,” Korra’s saying, as she kneels down. “But, I think fire is beautiful.” She opens her hand, and a small flame pops out. She swirls it with her fingers, all over her hand, then blows on it.

It showers into sparks before Lian’s face, and she giggles.

“It’s light, and warmth. And it can give life.”

Lian nods, as she puts her hand in Korra’s, to feel the warmth.

 

It’s a while before Korra and Lian look up. “Oh, hey!” Korra grins. “You saw all that?”

Asami nods, smiling. 

“Was I good, Mama?” 

“You were the best,” she laughs, coming over and ruffling her hair. “Mommy’s a good teacher.”

“She is,” Lian echoes, wrapping her arms around Korra. “Thanks for teaching me.”

“No problem, cupcake,” she chuckles, before straightening up. “Did you have a favorite?”

Lian hums, before shaking her head. Korra’s a bit surprised. “They’re all pretty cool. But, I think…I think you don’t need bending to be cool.”

They both blink. “What?”

Lian frowns. “I see what Mommy does, and she’s amazing. But then I see what Mama does, and she’s amazing too.”

Korra croaks. “Yeah, Lian?”

“Yeah. Mama builds stuff, and she doesn’t even need bending to do it. She has her silver things, and she moves her hands, and things come out. Really cool things.” She twists her mouth, before smiling. “Yeah. Mama proves that you don’t need bending to do things.”

Asami’s voice is hoarse. “You really think that, Lian?”

Lian looks up. “I think you’re amazing, Mama.” Then, she frowns. Why are her two moms always crying?

Asami kneels down, as she wraps her in a hug. “Oh gosh, Lian. That’s, that’s the sweetest thing…”

Korra echoes the sentiment, enveloping them both, hugging her precious daughter. “Thank you for saying that pumpkin.”

Lian nods, and tugs her arms over her moms. 

The three of them hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers :)  
> My [Tumblr/a>: Give me a hello if you go on it! :)](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3)


End file.
